A human body detecting sensor is a sensor for determining existence of a human body in a predetermined area, and an infrared sensor for determining existence of a human body by sensing infrared rays generated by the human body or a radar sensor using reflection of microwaves is generally used as the human body detecting sensor. At this point, the infrared sensor determines existence of a human body using minute infrared rays radiated from the human body based on the fact that far infrared rays having a peak of about 9 to 10 μm are radiated from the body of a person having a body temperature of approximately 36 to 37° C., and the radar sensor detects movement of an object by comparing transmission and reflection waveforms of microwaves having an approximately 2.4 to 24 GHz bandwidth.
Furthermore, as the age of automation has come, human body sensing apparatuses automatically performing a specific function based on a result of sensing a human body or occupancy of a room are used in variety of fields such as human body sense lighting, air purifiers, intrusion alert security apparatuses and the like, and unmanned human body sensing apparatuses performing a specific function based on occupancy of a room are used in further wider areas owing to convenience and advantages in that consumption of manpower and electric power is reduced.
FIG. 1 is a view describing the problems of a conventional human body sensing apparatus.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional human body sensing apparatus 100 includes a sensor 101 mainly installed on a door and performing one-dimensional sensing operations, and a control unit (not shown) for calculating occupancy of a room using sensing signals sensed by the sensor 101.
In addition, the conventional human body sensing apparatus 100 is generally installed on a door 104 to correspond to the waist of a human body, and since manufacturing cost thereof is low, the human body sensing apparatus 100 are generally used on the doors 104 of toilets or offices.
However, since the sensor 101 is capable of performing only one-dimensional sensing operations, if a pedestrian 105 changes a walking route in a sensing area of the sensor 101 as shown in FIG. 1(a), the conventional human body sensing apparatus 100 does not correctly recognize the change of the route, and an error occurs.
Furthermore, if a pedestrian 105 irregularly moves in a sensing area of the sensor 101 as shown in FIG. 1(b), the conventional human body sensing apparatus 100 may not flexibly respond to the unexpected behavior of the human body, and thus accuracy in calculating occupancy of a room is lowered.
Furthermore, if a pedestrian 105 moves in and out of a room through the door 104 holding a big baggage 107 as shown in FIG. 1(c), the conventional human body sensing apparatus 100 calculates occupancy of a room determining even the baggage 107 as a human body, in addition to the pedestrian 105.
As described above, the conventional human body sensing apparatus 100 cannot flexibly respond to various unexpected behaviors that a human body may perform, and thus reliability of a value calculated as occupancy of a room is extremely lowered. Such an inaccurate detection rate for the occupancy of a room may abruptly turn off light bulbs although there are people waiting in the room, and thus human bodies of the people waiting in the room are momentarily endangered, and it can lead to a fatal accident claiming human's life.
Furthermore, since the detection rate for the occupancy of a room is lowered, the conventional human body sensing apparatus 100 does not correctly grasp the occupancy of a room even when there is no one waiting in the room. Therefore, it is frequent that the light bulbs are continuously turned on, and thus a reverse effect of further increasing power consumption occurs.